


May I Kiss You?

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Consent, F/M, Friendship, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, age gap, tumblr: Imagine-the100-loki-potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! I was wondering if I could get a George Weasley imagine where I’m three years younger than him and so he feels like he has to protect me and is always scared he’ll to father than I’m comfortable with so he’s always asking permission to touch me or kiss me? <br/>THANKS!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during The Order of the Phoenix, George and Fred have not left Hogwarts.

I never thought in a million years I would get a guy like George Weasley.  All everyone cares to know about him and his twin brother Fred is how much they love pranks and couldn’t give a flobberworms ass about school. Which was a shame because of how smart they really are.  

I remember my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sitting on that three-legged stool, trembling head to foot, as Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on my head, and my eyes focused on a flash of red hair and a goofy grin; before the brim of the weathered old hat covered my eyes.  I sat there hoping that it would place me in whatever house that boy was in, I didn’t even care if it was Slytherin.

When the hat announced I was a Gryffindor I hopped off that stool and half ran to the table and the empty spot near the red haired boy.

“Good to see you got sorted into the right house!” He said, as she sat down, “I’m George Weasley and this here is my slightly less handsome twin, Fred.”

“Since we are identical that means we are both slightly less handsome,” Fred said clapping as another student was sorted into Gryffindor.

“I wasn’t really worried, both my parents were in Gryffindor.” I hoped I sounded a bit more confident than I actually felt.

We chatted for a while until the rest of the first years were sorted, the headmaster made his speech (Which according to George who had it from several of his older brothers that they were always that odd), and then food suddenly appeared in front of us.

“Excellent!” George and I both said in unison and grinned when we realized we spoke at the same time.

“So which teachers should I be scared of?” I asked George between bites of food.

“Well, there’s McGonagall, she’s head of our house and teaches transfiguration, she’s tough but fair and as long as you show you are trying she won’t be too horrible, Sprout and Flitwick are pretty easy, as is the witch who teaches astronomy.” He said pointing to each one, “But Snape,” He said in a low voice, pointing now with a chicken leg, “You wanna look out for him, doesn’t treat anyone well unless they are in Slytherin.”

“Slimy old git.”Fred’s mouth was full of mashed potatoes.

“You’ll meet more of the Professors once you reach your third year when you can pick other classes,” George continued, “that’s what we had to do this year so in a few weeks we will give you our professional assessment.” He winked.

“Oh, okay, good.” I tried to hide the sinking feeling in my stomach, he was a third year.  I thought or rather hoped he was a second year.  

It was then I realized that being friends with George Weasley would be better than nothing at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“That was brutal,” I said as I flopped into a cushy armchair next to George.

“O.W.L.S are the worst,” George said sympathetically, “It’s amazing I scrapped by with as many as I did.”

I groaned, rubbing temples in an attempt to massage my sore brain.  Next to me Hermoine Granger sat looking rather panicked looking over her notes muttering to herself. George’s younger brother Ron sat with his eyes half shut, and the great Harry Potter seemed relieved that the testing was over.

“It’s amazing that your mother forgave me for taking up so much of your studying time.” I knew that Mrs.Weasley had told George off over the summer when he got his grades, that if he had spent less time with his girlfriend he may have scraped by with a few more and that with the grades he got he would be the next Argus Filtch.

“Oh well,  I think she knew Fred and I wouldn’t do so well but it’s easier for her to have someone else to blame,” George shrugged, “Shes gotten over it, she loves you.”

I felt my face redden, “Want to go for a walk? I could use the fresh air”

George jumped immediately to his feet and held out a hand, “I thought you’d never ask.”  
  


It was beautiful outside and after being locked up for what felt like months between studying and exams it felt amazing to have fresh air in my lungs; but that paled in comparison to the feel of George’s hand in mine.

The giant squid swam lazily in the black waters of the lake as birds sang happily overhead.  Hogwarts was perfect.

“Ah, here’s our spot,” George said as he pulled me off the path to our slightly secluded spot underneath a, particularly gnarled tree. I sat between his long legs and rested my head on his chest.

After a while, I finally spoke, “I’m sorry I have been absent for a while.”

“Its okay, I know how much your grades mean to you, and how much you want to be a healer after you leave school,” George replied sincerely.

“I don’t know what I am going to do for the next two years after you graduate.” My throat suddenly constricted, George was now at the end of his seventh year, which meant that I would have a long time without him.  It didn’t seem fair considering that we had only begun dating at the beginning of the school year.

“You will probably get better grades.” George tried to lighten the mood.

“I’m being serious.”

He gave a big sigh, “May I kiss you?” He asked.  It was his most common question considering our age difference, he always wanted me to be comfortable anytime we did anything remotely intimate, in the beginning, I found it amazing that a boy would even do such a thing.  More often than not now I found it a hindrance because the ten seconds he used asking the questions could have been spent kissing or touching.

“Duh.” I said and turned my face up to meet his.  After a few breathless moments, we pulled away.

“That just means we will have to do a lot of that during the summer holidays before you come back.”

“I think I can deal with that, plus there are the Christmas and Easter holidays.”

“Exactly.  We will be okay, I promise.”

“I know we will.” I replied and pressed my lips to his again, as we settled into a peaceful afternoon.


End file.
